The Ninth Millennium Item
by superotakufan
Summary: "I wish…I wish for the courage to smile." "Hey, who are you?" "Who is this?" "Me? I'm the spirit of the Millennium Headdress." HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Kanika? Kanika?"

"Hmm?"

"We're here." My mother was shaking me awake after our long drive from the airport. My parents and I were moving into an apartment in Japan. Why did I move to Japan? Simple. My mom was born in Egypt and my dad was born in Japan. I had lived my whole life in Egypt and was pretty curious about Japan. Luckily, my dad was still fluent in Japanese, so I learned the language pretty quickly. As I got out of our new car, I looked up at the apartment building. I was a bit small, but it was Egyptian themed, which gave it that nice "home" kind of feeling.

"Anyone want to help with the luggage?" I stopped staring at the building and took my bag out of the car with ease. I didn't have that much in my bag, just some clothes and other stuff. My parents and I walked into the building, which only had 10 rooms. It wasn't long before everyone had gotten their bags into their rooms.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Shouldn't we be going over to Grandma's house around now?" My dad looked down at his watch, and realized what time it was.

"Oh no, we're going to be late for dinner!" We hurried back into the car and started onto the road. My dad had told me how mad my grandmother used to be when my dad didn't get home in time for dinner. As we continued down the road, I saw something coming our way. When it got closer I saw that it was a car coming towards us!

"WATCH OUT!" My dad tried to get out of the way of the car, but it was too late.

*CRASH*

A week later:

_What happened? Why are the lights off?_ I opened my eyes to see…darkness. All I saw around me was black. There wasn't a light anywhere.I felt my head and realized that my eyes were bandaged_. Am I blind?_

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Who was that?" I heard an elderly voice, but I couldn't recognize it.

"It's your grandmother, sweetheart." I heard something move next to me onto my bed. _I guess I'm in the hospital. Wait, where are…_

"Where are mom and dad?" She remained silent.

"Where are they?"

"…I'm sorry, dear, but…they died just yesterday." I couldn't believe it. My family, gone while without even knowing it. With tears stinging my bandaged eyes, I was hugged by the only family I had left. I felt so alone, without any light to warm me.

"It's alright dear. Don't cry." The door opened and someone walked in.

"Hello, Kanika. I'm your nurse, Haruhi." It sounded like a female.

"Hi."

"We are not sure how damaged your eyes are, so you'll need to keep that bandage on for a few more days. Sadly, there is nothing more we can do. Here's a pamphlet about some guide dog experts, if you need to see anyone." I heard a rustle of paper, and then the room became very quiet.

"Alright, we'll think about it."

"Umm…Haruhi?"

"Don't worry. I talked to the doctor earlier. You may leave today."

"Thank you." The door closed and everything fell silent again.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm going to move in with you so you won't be alone, alright?"

"Ok." I felt so empty that I could barely talk.

A few days later:

Time passed, and my grandmother moved in. She also bought me a dog to help comfort me. I was told that her original name was Happy and that she's a dalmation. I renamed her Wish, because I was also told that she had a spot shaped like a star.

"Sweetheart, go to bed soon, alright? It's almost 9pm."

"Ok." Wish just came home today, so I was showing her around. We came to my room, when Wish rushed away from my leg.

"Wish?" I felt something fall onto my foot, and Wish rub against my leg. I picked up the item and felt it as I sat on my bed. It was a large box with strange symbols on it. As I felt the back of the box, there was a message in Braille on it! (I was so into learning Japanese that I started to learn other languages) It said:

**Whoever solves this ancient puzzle will have their greatest wish granted.**

_Greatest wish? There might be one wish that I'd like._ Back in Egypt, I loved to solve puzzles. Sometimes, my dad would buy me puzzles that he found while in the market. I had solved so many puzzles that solving them was easy. There was a key hole in the top of the case, so the key had to be somewhere on the box. I felt around the message to find a box shape around "solves." I pushed it, and a compartment came out just like I thought. I picked up the key and put it in the hole.

"I wish…I wish for the courage to smile." I turned the key with all my might. Suddenly, Wish ran away from me.

"Wish?"

"Hey, who are you?"

"Who is this?"

"Me? I'm the spirit of the Millennium Headdress."


	2. Chapter 2

"Millennium Headdress?"

"Yes. By the way, what's your name?"

"Kanika." _Where the in the world am I? I don't feel Wish, my bed, or the box._

"So, Kanika, you want the courage to smile, huh?"

"How…"

"I told you, I'm the Spirit of the Millennium Headdress. When you opened the puzzle that held the Millennium Headdress, you released my spirit and entered into a contract with me. I'll help you smile every once and a while. Also, I'll help you see. As long as you're wearing the Millennium Headdress, I'll give you the power to see." _Wow, this is amazing. I can't even see this "spirit", but they are still being so nice. Also, I didn't even know that I was blind. I still have the bandage wrapped around my head._

"Um…the contract?"

"Oh, right. In return for helping you, I'd like you to help me. I have almost no memory of who I am. All I know is that I have a brother that owns the Millennium Puzzle, and that I am from Ancient Egypt. Will you help me?" _She's helping me in so many ways; I need to repay her somehow._

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"Your name?"

"Hmm, I don't know what my real name is, but you can call me Talibah."

"Ok." And for once in a long time, I smiled. After feeling a strange sensation, I took off the bandage and opened my eyes. Figures slowly started to appear, and became clear. I could finally see my room again. I was sitting on my bed up against the wall. My room was Egyptian themed, to help me think of my original home. The box (which was old with a strange eye symbol on it) in front of me was open, with nothing in it. I felt my head to feel the Millennium Headdress on it. I looked in the mirror, admiring the Headdress. It was a simple crown, with the same strange eye symbol on it, just like on the box. I looked in the mirror again, and saw someone on my bed. She looked like an older me, but her child-like eyes that made her younger. Her hair was long, white, and silky. She wore the same clothes as me; a light brown long-sleeved dress and the Millennium Headdress.

"And so, we finally meet." I nodded.

"I'll help you."

"Thank you."

The next morning:

_So much has happened in so little time. I've lost my sight, only to regain it again thanks to Talibah. Now I've entered a contract with her, and in return for granting my wish, I need to help Talibah regain her memories. I wonder if everyone in Japan has this kind of life._

"Good morning, Yugi." I looked up as I heard a girl saying "good morning" to a guy with large hair and bangs that looked like lightning bolts. I was walking to school since I live so close. Wish stayed at home; probably missing me. _I miss you too Wish. I need all the support I can get._ When I took off the bandages, I told my grandmother than I wasn't blind. Truthfully, I am blind, but I don't want her to worry about me.

When I reached the classroom, I was asked to wait outside so I could be introduced.

"Please welcome our new student, Kanika Eshe." _Guess that's my introduction._ I walked in and stood next to the teacher. I scanned over my new classmates. I wasn't good at first impressions, so I didn't know what to think.

"You may sit next to Yugi, Kanika." I walked over to sit next to Yugi, who I remembered seeing earlier. I looked at him. _He looks young for a kid my age._ All of a sudden, Talibah popped up next to me.

"Kanika! Look at his neck!" I looked and saw what looked like an upside-down pyramid. The same weird eye symbol that was on my box and the Millennium Headdress stood proudly on the pyramid.

"That's it! The Millennium Puzzle! Kanika, we've found my brother!"


	3. Sorry!

Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Trust me, I really am. Getting right to the point, I'm sad to inform that all stories are on hiatus. I've been thinking about doing a new story for Cardcaptor Sakura that continues from Cardcaptor Torika (h t t p : / / w w w . b w i l l e t t c o m i c s . c o m / c a r d c a p t o r t o r i k a / i n d e x . h t m l ). If you've never seen/read Cardcaptor Sakura or read Cardcaptor Torika, I highly recommend it. It's a show for little kids, but I like it (and I'm in high school!). Anyways, I hope that everyone is not terribly upset with me. It's just that this new idea I have might be so good that I'll stick with it for a long time. Also, mid-terms are next week and I'm freaking out. Not to mention how much homework I'm getting.

I hope that you will be patient and wait for my next story!

- SHinju

PS: For those of you who checked out my Deviant Art account and saw that I was doing the Nuzlocke Challenge, I'm not doing it. Deviant Art and I do not like each other anymore. I got a super huge virus on my computer from it, and it was a one in a million chance that it would work again, so I'm going on Deviant Art anymore.


End file.
